Divumdal
This fortified mining town has a very large dwarven community and is the place to go in the Ice Cold Plains for metal and stone goods. * Neutral Good, Large town * Location: Southern Ice Cold Plains in Tolish * Banner: The Dragon Anvil * Modifiers: ** Corruption -1 ** Crime +0 ** Economy +1 ** Law +0 ** Lore +4 ** Society +3 * Qualities: holy site, industrial, on the shoulders of giants * Danger :+5 * Government: Theocracy * Population: 3,500 (Humans, 45%, Dwarves 45%, Others 10%) * Noteable NPCs ** Mayor Radunian Solsun ** High Priest Baradun Thunderforge Duvumdal Overview Built by a dragon over lord, during the Rage Wars, it was reclaimed by a strong dwarven family and now has one of the largest temples to the dwarven pantheon outside of their realms. The constant smell of smoke, and chill muted air rushing over the high walls, always lets a citizen know where he is when in Divumdal. Long winters, coupled with the towns's stone houses and numerous forges make Divumdal seem a bleak place to outdiers, in like its people, there is warmth and kindness to be found inside. Nearly all the streets ring with the sound of hammering and metal work, from small local goods like nails and horse shoes, to suits or armour and fine axes, all being made from the mountains bounty. People of Divumdal Cold and stoic at first, once warmed up by good company and hearths heat, the Divumdal folk will embrace any hard working, honest folk. Less rambunctious than a lot of other Tolish folk, the people of Divumdal save their festivities until the weeks end, where songs and tales are shared in community halls, rarely ending in riotous nights, and usually with praise to Moradin and their forefathers. It is more than common for the people of Divumdal to wear their leather aprons and work clothes the majority of the time, always ready to use their skills for the right opportunity. Professions Those who aren't smiths or smelters, are miners and traders, and though there are few women in these professions, it is not looked down upon if they do take up the hammer or picks. Most women work very hard in maintaining their homes and families and that is seen as just as important, by the humans and dwarves. One odd profession that is more common here are cartograpgers, who are paid large sums to map the mountains and valleys, as well as make surveys of new areas in the mountains, especially where there are dangers from monsters and natural hazzards. These map maker pay goof money for people to explore and record these things for them. Government in Divumdal Although the town has a mayor voted in by the people, the running of the city proper is managed by the church. They keep this separate from their religious matters, not forcing their ways upon people, but using their faith to guide their decision and working with the people and merchants, though ultimately having the final say. Law and Order The Wards patron the city for crime, Nallandyr supported but not commanded, watch patrol. Dressed in furs and metals, they are known for their twin hammers, often used to throw at escaping criminals. Crimes are dealt with by imprisonment and fines mostly, as in most of Tolish, but in very rare occasions as execution is forbidden by the High Throne, some criminals are sent out with little to clothes or protection in to the northern plains to be judged by the evil winter spirits, someone worthy of redemption finding the protecting of Moradin or Nallandyr. The town has many prison cells in the moutains, watched over by Nallandyte priests, but it is cleric of Moradin who administer the justice. * Basic guard Stats, War 2, AC 16; Hp 12, Atk+4 (dmg 1d6+1), Perception +6, Sense Motive +6 (corruption -1) * Calling a guard requires DC 5 Diplomacy, and 1d6 minutes. Every 5 points over 5 lowers arrival time by 1 minute (add Law +0) Offense (Fine/Punishment) * Public Lewdness (5cp – 10 cp / 1 -2 days in prison) * Breaking the Peace (5sp – 50 gp / 1 - 4 weeks in prison) * Larceny (depending on severity) (1gp – 500 gp / 1 - 12 months in prison) * Assault (2gp – 100 gp / 1 - 4 months in prison) * Murder (depending on victim) (200gp – 20,000 gp / 2 - 20 in prison) Places in Divumdal # The Gold Under Mountain Inn # Wards Armoury # Dwarven Feasthall # Smelters Tower # Temple of Nallandyr # Miners Market # Temple of the Dwarf Fathers # Dragon Mine # Shrine of the Fallen Fathers Things to Buy in Divumdal All Stone and metal items are are 10% off. * Base Value 2,200 gp * Purchase Limit 12,000 gp * Spellcasting 7th (clerics of Moradin) * Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 2d4; Major Items 1d4 Game Rules for Divumdal Optional Stat Modifications As an option, people may have a heightened stat by 1 point and another lowered by 1 * +1 Str, -1 Dex Common Favoured Class * Cleric, Fighter Bonus Class Skill Options All new characters may select two extra class skills based on their race or place of origin. Here are some options for people from this country: * Appraise * Climb * Knowledge (engineering) Bonus Feat Options One of the following for all characters raised here: * Endurance * Prodigy (Gain a +2 bonus on two Craft, Perform, or Profession skills) Advanced Feat Options Can be learned here over time: * Stone Read (Knowledge (dungeoneering) 4 ranks) * Master Craftsman (Craft (any) 5 ranks or Profession skill)